


London, 1972/11/19

by Cheryllium



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie RPF, Stephen Fry/Hugh Laurie RPF
Genre: M/M, Teenagers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryllium/pseuds/Cheryllium
Summary: Stephen Fry在1972年十一月同自己的朋友Wood一起去了伦敦。在那里，他们参加了歇洛克·福尔摩斯协会的聚会，还发现了电影院这个美妙的东西。但在11月19日这天夜晚的电影院里，发生了一件不寻常的事。(就是不良少年相遇记罢了，我又起不出来名啦，朋友）
Relationships: Stephen Fry/Hugh Laurie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	London, 1972/11/19

史蒂芬没有带烟来。

这在一个烟雾缭绕的电影院里是一件非常失策的事情。他可以清楚地看到前排的几位男士正翘着嘴唇，吐出的烟圈在荧幕发出的光的映照下呈现出薄纱一般的蓝灰色。他缩了缩鼻子，感觉喉头有些发痒。

他的伙伴一定带了烟。他们还把熄灭的烟头捏在了手里在门口对售票员比划了两下，以示意他俩早就过了十八岁了。可他的伙伴现在跑去了另一场放映厅。“我觉得那部要更有趣一点儿。”他说，“我看看再回来找你。”

史蒂芬只好吸了吸鼻子。他的欲望还没有迫切到要去找前排的男士借烟的程度，只是有些不耐烦地捏着手中电影票的票根，就像他紧张的时候会对自己裤子边线的褶皱做的那样。

票根上写着“发条橙”，油墨已经快被他手上的汗渍褪干了。他正把自己的脊背靠在椅子背上，一动也不动，眼神紧紧钉在着黑白的屏幕的正中央。他已经连着看了三场电影了，这场明显不是《发条橙》。丽莎·明奈利俊美的五官深一块浅一块地印在雾蒙蒙的荧幕上，那光影的变换让他感到着迷。

在他的目光穿过层次座椅背到达荧幕中心的路上，有时他也会花上几秒瞥一瞥周围的人。他们的瞳孔也会倒映出明奈利的美貌吗？或是迈克尔·约克？史蒂芬有时候会对身边人的表情感到好奇。他们在喜剧时欢笑吗？他们在悲剧时默然吗？他们在主角相拥时羞涩地低头吗？

没有。

他右手边的那位一动不动。

他微微侧着头，通过余光窥视着右手边那位陌生人的动作。那是个看起来和他自己差不多大的男孩，显然也是不知道从哪里混进来的。他留着一头乱糟糟的深色头发，好像几百年没有梳过，或者被人故意抓了两把。相比于他的头发，他的衣服却出人意料的整洁，圆领衬衫平整地贴在他的身上。他的手腕画着一些奇怪的图案，不知道是黑色马克笔还是纹身。或是字，或是粗话，史蒂芬看不太清。他不应该对其他人的生活有这么大的兴趣，尤其是眼前还有一场好戏可以看的情况下。

他的目光还是偏移了。右边那位正把手架在膝盖上，撑着脸，驼背而扭曲地坐在椅子上，好像是要靠近点好看清屏幕上的画面。史蒂芬被他奇怪的坐姿吸引住了。在没有意识到的情况下，他已经侧着脸，把目光完全移到了右侧的陌生伙伴身上。

他的眼睛和鼻尖有一点像詹姆斯·斯图尔特。史蒂芬想道，睫毛也——

“你觉得他会亲她吗？”一双漂亮的眼睛映入了他的眼帘，打断了他的思路。

“什么？”史蒂芬有些摸不着头脑地回问。

“他会亲她吗？”他这才发现，他观察的对象已经扭过脸来，正盯着他的眼睛，向他询问着荧幕上正在发生的事情。

史蒂芬不好意思地把头扭了回来。“也许吧。但他是同性恋。”他答道。

那人安静地撇了撇嘴。“真令人失望，”他说，“我以为在这种电影里，他俩会做爱。”

史蒂芬感觉到自己的呼吸不合时宜地停止住了。他有一种奇怪的感觉，那就是这个陌生伙伴知道他并不是真正的成年人。这很正常，每个X级电影的放映区后排都藏着一群偷溜进来的小鬼，就像每个经过寄宿学校阶段的人或多或少都学会抽烟了一样。史蒂芬还是有些不安，他把手臂放在正叠在膝盖上的外套上面，那外套上印着学校的图徽，他猜那人是通过这个认出他的。

他现在真的很想抽烟。

那男孩看起来也就比他小一两岁，脸上带着婴儿肥的痕迹。他不知道在脸颊上糊了些什么，以至于看起来有些脏兮兮的。现在他正皱着眉头，鼻梁上拧出了一个“一字”，显然是在为自己出的电影票钱感到不满。不过也许，他根本没买票。

史蒂芬想着，习惯性地把手指贴在嘴唇上，好像那样就能有烟抽一样。

“其实算是有。”史蒂芬终于接过话头，“呃，我看过电影介绍。”他并不想透露出自己已经看过这场电影的情况，因为这意味着对方不花多长时间就能猜出来他显然已经在同一个放映厅呆了快五小时了。他的脚边正放着一盒吃完的冰淇淋，余下的部分已经化成了奶昔。

冰淇淋。爆米花。可口可乐。烟草的强烈气味。女士们挡住屏幕的帽子，男士们此起彼伏的咳嗽声。烟雾，酒瓶，汽水的嘶嘶声还有亲吻的嘴唇啪嗒声，这就是电影院。黑暗中屏幕在闪动，放映机卷着带子，角落里的情侣依偎在一起，轻声耳语，每个人的脸颊上都是主人公的倒影。丽莎·明奈利突然把脸转过来，正对着大屏幕下的众生，念着一些他已经听过好几遍的台词。她在笑，她的睫毛实在长得夸张。

她戏谑地向台下挤挤眼睛。史蒂芬一时间不知道是自己在看她，还是她在看自己。

那人饶有兴趣地扭过头来看着他，若隐若现地带着一丝笑意。“谢谢你告诉我。要不我可能已经跑到楼下吃冰淇淋去了。”

史蒂芬也对他笑了笑。他顿时觉得气氛轻松了许多。他仍然用余光瞟着这位陌生的伙伴，他的表情有些木讷，也可以说是无聊。他仍然撑着下巴，有时候舔舔嘴唇，有时候抽动一下鼻子。史蒂芬看清了他手腕上用黑色马克笔写的字，好像是“SHELTER”，这样一个词在这个他身上显然显得更奇怪了。

他不会碰巧带了烟吧？史蒂芬想。

“你有没有…?”他开口问道。那人的目光落到了他的身上。

“什么？”他粗鲁地回问。

“…烟？”

“当然没有了！”他的伙伴变得十分不耐烦起来，史蒂芬这才意识到电影中的男女主人公正躺在草地上，这显然不是一个好的搭话时机。

“但我有瓶酒。”那人把手伸到了座位下面，“喝了一点，如果你想要。”

史蒂芬伸手去接对方递过来的玻璃瓶。虽然很小心地避开，他的食指不小心碰到了对方的手腕处。他的心突然猛跳了一阵，他也不知道为什么。跟这样一个奇怪的陌生人有肢体的接触让他有些反感，他想着，扭开了塞子。标签被撕掉了，但是味道像是某种他喝过的威士忌。他把鼻尖凑到瓶口，犹豫着要不要把嘴唇也凑上去。

他用食指蹭了蹭酒瓶口，水膜贴上了他的指尖。瓶中棕色的液体在荧幕的微光下漾着漂亮的波光。他是在太渴了，冰淇淋也太甜了。他把瓶口贴到了嘴唇上，湿润的气息带着酒精的香味冲进他的鼻腔。

陌生人并不介意他在酒瓶口留下自己的口水——也许，他根本没看见。他正忙着看男女主的对手戏，目不转睛地盯着屏幕。史蒂芬胡乱地用手在瓶口抹了两把，想要把它赶紧还回去，但是酒精勾魂的香气引他又喝了一口。然后又一口。然后又…

“嘿，你可别喝完了！”那人把酒瓶抢过来抱在怀里，对着他低声喊了两声。他打了个小盹。他完全没有意识到，是那人把酒瓶从他的怀中抢走时他才醒来的。史蒂芬迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，费了好大劲才把自己在椅子上摆正。“我以为你来这里是看电影的，不是来喝免费酒的。”那人噘着嘴抱怨，他只得道歉几声。

“我能来伦敦的时间不多，为了玩我都没怎么睡觉。”他使用了一个十分苍白的借口。

“是的，所以你就在电影院里睡觉来节省时间。”

史蒂芬被他逗笑了。他没有想到自己能被那人逗笑，鉴于那个男孩看起来很像社会的危险角色。史蒂芬觉得自己也算是社会的危险角色，总是四处闯祸偷东西让父亲的偏头痛增加了一倍，但他现在说的“危险角色”是可能会把你带到黑暗的小巷子里去捅两刀的那种。那人踩着长长的皮靴，留着乱蓬蓬的长发，结实的手臂盘在胸前，脸上总是挂着百无聊赖的表情，还很有可能对性爱和无政府主义有着奇怪的兴趣。但最奇怪的莫过于，他的脸却长的非常人畜无害。

他开始觉得这个陌生伙伴应该不是他想象的那样。至少，他很会讲笑话。

“你又为什么来看这个电影？”史蒂芬借着此刻的轻松气息开始和他的伙伴攀谈起来。

“为了丽莎。”那人简短地回答。

“确实。看看那件黑色礼服，还有丝袜。”

他的同伴回应般地咧了咧嘴。“你也是从学校来的吗？”

“嗯。明天不是庆祝女王二十五周年银婚所以放假吗。”史蒂芬把位置向伙伴那边挪了挪，好让他更清楚地听见自己的声音，“我还去参加了歇洛克·福尔摩斯协会的聚会。就在维利耶街，泰晤士河旁边。”

史蒂芬感觉到他向他投来了一个戏谑的目光，就像丽莎向屏幕外的观众所投的那个一样。“你听起来像个二倍语速版的BBC播音员。”

史蒂芬耸了耸肩。

“我也是从学校溜出来的。实在不想背书，和我的狐朋狗友来伦敦玩一下。不知道明天我们能不能看见女王。”男孩接着说。

“希望你的爸妈不要抓到你。”史蒂芬打趣道。

听到这，男孩有些丧气地耷拉下了脑袋。

史蒂芬这才发现他们两个离得特别近。

过了一会儿，他的伙伴才直起身来。“谁管他们呢！去死吧。”他骂了两句，用手指敲着酒瓶的玻璃壁。

银幕上已经开始滚动片尾字幕了，他们俩人才意识到自己已经很长时间都没有在看电影了。前排的男士们仍然在抽烟，但这时他们已经腾出一只手开始收拾自己的东西了。史蒂芬和自己新交的伙伴茫然地望着周围的观众起起落落，就像两只在田野上迷途的小羊羔。

“你想见见我的朋友吗？”他的伙伴突然问他。

史蒂芬不知道怎么回答。他想和他一起走，但伍德还不知道在电影院的哪个角落晃荡。带着他们两个人的烟。

顶灯在这时亮了起来，他的伙伴起身，拍了拍身上的爆米花屑。史蒂芬仰头望去，看到一头柔软的棕色头发搭在他伙伴衬衫的肩膀上，顶灯的光透过他发丝的间隙，筛成了小块的碎片，落进了史蒂芬的瞳孔里。他的伙伴用他湛蓝的眼睛询问般地望着他，向坐着的他伸出一只手。

那只伸出的手像磁石一般吸引着他。最后，他伸出自己的手握了上去。他的伙伴把他从座椅上拉了起来。

“你叫什么名字？”史蒂芬问。

“叫我詹姆斯。”

史蒂芬无疑又向成为真正的社会危险角色迈了一大步。他的新伙伴拉着他逆着人群走向了一个黑乎乎的过道，接着撞开一扇铁门，到了一个漆黑的楼梯间。史蒂芬几次想停下询问他要带他去哪里，他不会要把他拐卖走好取他的人体器官吧？可是他确实比那人高大，相比他也不一定打得过我，除非他带了刀，他想。

詹姆斯虽然弄脏了脸，但是他的衬衫上有一股洗衣粉的清香。他有着修长的手指，手心有一些湿润的汗渍，但是这并没有让史蒂芬觉得特别难受。这个男孩手心的热量正源源不断地从他们紧握的掌心传到史蒂芬的胸腔里。他想起了几个月前，也是一个男孩，和他，还有燥热的夏日以及湿润的草地，就像电影里的主人公那样。也是那种热，喷在他的脖颈和脸颊上。

史蒂芬一时间觉得有点眩晕。人流渐渐稀少，现在已经完全没有人了。他们进入了一个全新的领地，就像尼安德特人占领了新的洞穴一样。这个楼梯间漆黑而空荡，每一个脚步声都有巨大的回音。

“这是哪？”史蒂芬问。

“这就是我溜上来的路线。”詹姆斯回答。“朋友告诉我的。”从头顶的窗户射入的零星灯光不足以让史蒂芬看清他的脸，不过他能感觉得到詹姆斯正在得意地笑。

“可真阴森呢！”史蒂芬低声叫道。“我根本都看不清台阶了。”

“一会儿就能看清了。现在我先拉着你。”史蒂芬感觉自己的手又被握紧了一点。“一，二，一……”詹姆斯边喊边迈着步子，示意史蒂芬也用这个节奏来迈腿。

现在他们站在了楼梯二楼转角的窗户边上。这里一个人也没有，安静得如同真空罩。他们的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，但是史蒂芬还是对这阴森森的楼梯间有些害怕。“我还是不怎么看得见。”

“需要我喊个担架抬你下去吗？”

史蒂芬又开始嗤嗤地笑起来。他把脸舒服地放在伙伴的肩膀上。

一时间，他们都没有说话。史蒂芬感到伙伴温热的鼻息有节奏地抚过他的脸颊。

他突然不知道该怎么呼吸了，好像大声地呼吸会让自己显得很奇怪，屏住呼吸则会让事情变得更加尴尬。他的心脏剧烈地跳着，他不知道他的朋友有没有感受到。

窗户外的伦敦街道上空，月亮被厚重的云层遮住了。他的朋友知道他是什么样子的人吗？他知道那件发生在山坡上的小事吗？别犯傻了，他当然不会知道，史蒂芬。就像那个男孩一样。他喜欢的是丽莎·明奈利，或者丽塔·海华丝，或者雪莉·麦克莲。

他想起那个雾霭中的白色身影，从近在咫尺的草地到远处的地平线，然后再也看不见了。英格兰原野夏日的果实香气，划过弧线的板球，无边无际的天空滑过奇异的云彩。这些他都拥有，却又都仿佛失去了。现在他有的，是一扇挂着蜘蛛网的小窗户，灰蒙蒙的多云天空，和手心跳动的脉搏。

他的朋友轻轻地扭了扭头，把嘴唇贴上了他的脸颊。他瞬间感到自己脸像天边的火烧云一般红起来了。

他们两人笨拙地挪动着脚步，一直到舒服地贴在了墙角。史蒂芬把脑袋埋在詹姆斯的肩窝里，迫切地嗅着那好闻的洗衣粉香味，感受自己呼出的气息撒在他颈部裸露的柔软的皮肤上，再反弹回自己的脸上。他的腰部被他朋友的手臂紧紧地裹住，手指在布料上划出粗糙的声响。细密的亲吻落在他的耳垂和脖颈上，他感到自己的颈窝被唾液沾湿了，不由得发出了几声愉悦的呻吟。史蒂芬觉得自己的四肢和脑袋都变得轻飘飘的，如同月亮旁边的云朵一样，没有着力点地飘在空中。要么就是他的灵魂出了窍，因为他的心脏正狂野地跳着，像荒原上的黑骏马，呼啸，狂飙，直到飞出了他的脑袋。

等他回过神来时，一切都结束了。他低下头，他的朋友正仰着头温情地望着他。他的头发有些汗湿了，湿漉漉地贴在鬓边。他正微笑着，微微地喘着气，咽喉处的结节正上下轻轻地颤动，赤色脸颊上勾出了两个深深的酒窝。史蒂芬觉得他像一只小鹿。这种轻松而又荒谬的想法进入他的脑袋之后，他连忙摇了摇头，想把这种东西甩掉。可能是世界上最危险的小鹿。他微微地俯身，想要去亲吻他的嘴唇，但他迟疑了一下。他想去亲吻小鹿的眼睛。他再一次为脑子里的荒谬想法笑了，然后将嘴唇贴上了詹姆斯沾着汗珠的、微微合上的眼皮。

没有微笑的性就像没有冰块的伏特加（或者金酒）一样平淡无味。

这个想法倒是挺有道理的。他想。

史蒂芬有些羞涩地整理好衣服，和他的伙伴靠着墙壁坐了下来。詹姆斯打开了那瓶酒，里面还有半瓶。

“你还想去见我的朋友吗？”詹姆斯突然问。

“不。”史蒂芬从他的手里接过酒瓶，斩钉截铁地回答。“你呢？”

“不。”詹姆斯笑着摇摇头。史蒂芬看到他的目光从自己的脸上移到了别处，定在了那扇小小的窗户上。他起身，扭着把手，把窗户推开了。

清冷的风携着新鲜的空气从窗口涌进，还有不远处嘈杂街道上的人声和车辆的轰鸣。月亮这个时候终于从层层纱帘之后现身，一束水银一般的光照亮了这个小楼梯间的一隅。史蒂芬和詹姆斯盘腿坐在沾满灰尘的地上，月光从酒瓶正中穿了过去，像是一支银色的箭。

也许这次是我错了。史蒂芬胡乱想着。在他的脑海深处，清澈的伦敦月光和郊外的草地混在了一起，他一点也分不清哪个是哪个了。他有些出神地望着他的伙伴，然后发现他也正望着他。

“现在，”那位伙伴把一只手轻轻放在史蒂芬的膝盖上，另一只手把酒瓶举到唇边。“让我们祈祷这个夜晚永远不要结束吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我写的时候脸通红（不要再让我继续开车了我真的不行...老年人）  
> 以及因为是小炸视角，所以小休（Or shall we call him James?）看起来有点像工具人我十分感到对不起（有吗？）但是完成了物化休老李我还是很自豪滴（？？？）  
> 磕了大一年炸休了终于写出一片处女作QAQ


End file.
